gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Miss Freeze
thumb Freeze, bitches ! Alors, bonjour (ou bonsoir ou bonne nuit, n'importe) déjà, je pense que ça semble pas mal pour commencer. Et juste pour la petite pub Skrillex : "Hello again to all my friends". On commence par le meilleur *hum hum*, ma famile de déglinguées. Alors tout d'abord, je suis Quize, enfant ADOPTEE (je tiens à le préciser ^^) "malchanceuse" de LamiBitch et de Santhevan qui tous les jours, sont de plus en plus méchantes avec moi... :'( Mais je sais que c'est pour me montrer leur amour en vérité ! Enfin, je crois... xD (Et puis, comme le dit The Offspring "You're Gonna Go So Far, Kid" donc ça me rassure un peu...). En tout cas, vive la je-ne-sais-pas-quoi Trinity ! thumb|Santana, Quinn et Brittany Et j'ai aussi une tante complètement délurée. Salut tata KH ! :D *signe de la main*. Ce que vous devez savoir sur moi, j'adore la musique, mais genre vraiment, si bien que je me demande comment quelqu'un peut passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée sans écouter, chanter, jouer et/ou fredonner de la musique. Sinon, juste pour vous prévenir, ne prenez pas tout ce que je dis au premier degré... Alors mon rapport à Glee, eh bien, je crois que c'était sur w9 mais que j'ai pas vraiment aimé au début alors j'ai laissé tomber la saison une et un jour, je suis tombé sur la saison deux et j'ai commencé à suivre à partir de là, logique. Et je me suis dis qu'en fait, c'était vraiment pas mal, alors j'ai vu la saison trois puis je suis revenu à la première, encore très logique... Ce qui a dû cloché avec la saison une, c'est que c'était trop stéréotypé à mon goût si bien que j'en suis arrivé à me demander à propos des membres du Glee Club : "Ce sont vraiment EUX les "loosers" ?!". Quand tu vois un quaterback ordonner à ses copains de balancer un gars dans une poubelle, tu ne peux qu'avoir cette réaction. Ah, et ma saison préférée est la troisième même si j'avoue que l'intrigue "mariage / pas mariage" du Finchel devenait très très énervante. 'Mes personnages préférés :' - Santana : J'aime bien son caractère garce et ses répliques cinglantes me font littéralement écroulée de rire. Et le fait que l'influence Brittany lui face tomber son masque de HotBitch de Lima Heights Adjacent, je trouve ça vraiment émouvant; c'est peut-être en partie pour ça que mon couple préféré est le Brittana en plus de leur symbiose et tout ce qui va avec... En plus de ça, Santana a vraiment LA plus belle voix de tous les gens qui ont chanté dans Glee ! thumb - Quinn : Sans doute le personnage le plus torturé de Glee ! Mais, en même temps, un des plus meilleurs. Après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, elle a toujours su se relever (plus ou moins bien), tel un phénix (c'est beau, hein ? xD) et ça, c'est admirable. Par contre, c'est vrai qu'elle est réellement superficielle dans les deux premières saisons. C'est clair que son acharnement pour être reine de promo à tout prix, c'est totalement risible. Ainsi que son acharnement à être avec Finn, alors ça, c'est juste : Argh. Finn en plus ! Mais bon, au fur et à mesure de la saison trois, elle commence à se trouver alors bon, voilà quoi. En plus, son solo : It's A Man's Man's World, est vraiment l'un des meilleurs de Glee ! thumb - Mike : Ah, le meilleur danseur de l'ensemble du Glee Club ! Son duo avec Britt' : *_*. En plus, un personnage très discret qui se la pète pas (comparé à certains autres membres) alors que pourtant, il a vraiment de quoi se vanter ! :D. J'aime bien sa voix aussi : le seul et unique solo qu'il a eu était vraiment une réussite tant sur le chant que sur la danse. thumb - Et pensez ce que vous voulez mais j'aimais vraiment bien Blaine dans la saison trois. Au début de la quatrième, il m'insupportait mais là, c'est bon, je commence à retrouver le Blaine que j'apprécie. J'aime vraiment bien sa voix et sa façon d'être. Bien qu'ignoré dans la saison deux, il m'avait fait une très bonne impression avec It's Not Unusual au début de la trois... Mais par contre, je suis pas du tout adepte du Klaine. (Et ça a peut-être pas d'importance mais j'aime bien son style vestimentaire quoique un peu trop coincé parfois... xD). thumb Et plus récemment : - Marley : C'est vraiment un personnage en or, elle est gentille, chante réellement bien, et n'a pas la tête grossie comme un melon par l'orgueil ! Par contre, ses bérets sont vraiment insupportables... Mais en même temps, elle peut laisser tomber son caractère Sandra Dee dans ses prestations, genre Blow Me, pour vraiment laisser apparaître une personnalité moins coincée.thumb - Et j'aime bien la nouvelle version de Rachel, "The New Rachel", la Rachel 2.0. J'aime ce changement radical entre la Rachel "Prude" Berry coincée du lycée et la Rachel "Grandie" du monde étudiant New-Yorkais ! Et franchement, ce changement me fait apprécier Rachel alors qu'avant, elle et le Finchel étouffant... On va pas s'étendre sur le sujet, hein ? thumb - Hunter : Je trouve qu'avec ce personnage, les Warblers ont vraiment trouvé un chef digne de ce nom. Voyez leurs prestations aux Sélections par exemple, y'a pas photo (tant niveau danse que niveau chant). Ce gars a une prestance sur lui franchement, largement mieux qu'à l'époque où Blaine était chef ou même quand Sebastian l'était. Bon par contre, son chat, j'ai juste envie de le balancer par la fenêtre mais bon, c'est pas grave. Pressée de le revoir dans cette saison 4.thumb 'Les personnages que j'aime le moins :' - Finn : Quel crétin ! Il réfléchit avant de parler ? Il réfléchit tout court ?! Sérieusement, il a insulté Robin Sylvester... SUE IS BACK ! Il va prendre trop cher le pauvre Finn, je deviendrai presque compatissante envers lui... J'ai dit presque. Et puis même, je crois que c'est devenu physique. Quoique, sa Schuestérisation niveau fringues lui réussit, je trouve. - Rory : Le lutin toujours en vert qui est incompréhensible et énervant et qui sert "un peu" à rien, en mode plante VERTE, évidemment ! Dommage, il a une voix qui est pas trop mal mais pas assez exploitée. - Lauren : J'aime pas du tout son personnage et... je sais pas, ça passe pas du tout avec elle. Elle m'insupporte. Amitiés que j'aime (après, à vous de voir s'il y a/avait/devrait avoir plus pour certains pairings, vous êtes libres d'imaginer ce que vous voulez) : *Hollister : Holly Holliday + Will Schuester *Blainchel : Blaine Anderson + Rachel Berry *Blatina : Blaine Anderson + Tina Cohen-Chang *Quick : Quinn Fabray + Noah Puckerman *Quam : Quinn Fabray + Sam Evans *Puckleberry : Noah Puckerman + Rachel Berry *Pucktana : Noah Puckerman + Santana Lopez *Brittana : Brittany Pierce + Santana Lopez *Quinntana : Quinn Fabray + Santana Lopez *Faberry : Quinn Fabray + Rachel Berry *HummelBerry : Kurt Hummel + Rachel Berry *Pezberry : Santana Lopez + Rachel Berry *Samttany : Sam Evans + Brittany Pierce *Blam : Blaine Anderson + Sam Evans *Warley : Wade Adams + Marley Rose *Karley : Kitty Wilde + Marley Rose *Kurtchelcedes : Kurt Hummel + Rachel Berry + Mercedes Jones *Quinn Fabray + Santana Lopez + Brittany Pierce *Kurttana : Kurt Hummel + Santana Lopez *Kurtcheltana : Kurt Hummel + Rachel Berry + Santana Lopez *Miketana : Mike Chang + Santana Lopez 'Mes performances préférées :' Mon truc, ce sont les mashs-up donc voyez ceux qui bougent le plus, ce sont ceux que je préfère (enlevez direct celui de Makeover, par exemple !). Oh ouiii, j'ai oublié de dire que je trouve que c'est Jesse St-James qui a la plus belle voix masculine de Glee !!! D'ailleurs, à ce propos, les Vocal Adrenaline - quand il y était - savent vraiment bien reprendre Queen et je les remercie pour ça parce que la version des New Directions sur We Are The Champions est carrément à... Enfin, vous aurez compris qu'ils ont saboté du Queen alors, je l'ai un peu mauvaise. :-/ thumb Je vous fais un petit diaporama des reprises que j'aime le plus : Candy002.jpg|Candyman 306 07.jpg|Rumour Has It / Someone Like You 308 19.jpg|Survivor / I Will Survive 314 04.jpg|What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) 3x21 02.jpg|The Edge Of Glory Cheerios.jpg|I Say A Little Prayer 106 13.png|It's My Life / Confessions Part II 106 6.jpg|Halo / Walking On Sunshine Hateonme.PNG|Hate On Me Hair.jpg|Hair / Crazy In Love HTH.jpg|Highway To Hell Eclipse.png|Total Eclipse Of The Heart ABTD.jpg|Another One Bites The Dust 121 04.jpg|It's A Man's Man's Man's World 122 21.jpg|Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) 122 08.JPG|Bohemian Rhapsody 122 16.JPG|Somewhere Over The Rainbow Auditionss.jpg|Empire State Of Mind Toxic.jpg|Toxic (song) DGBMH.jpg|Don't Go Breaking My Heart 204.jpg|River Deep, Mountain High 204 06.jpg|Lucky 2x06 1.jpg|Start Me Up / Living On A Prayer Teenage.jpg|Teenage Dream (2x06 version) Forgetyou.jpg|Forget You 207 04.jpg|Singing In The Rain / Umbrella Sway.jpg|Sway 209 13.jpg|Hey Soul Sister 209 01.jpg|Valerie Needyou.jpg|Need You Now Bills.jpg|Bills Bills Bills 2x11 6.jpg|Thriller / Heads Will Roll Youwantme.jpg|Don't You Want Me Blameit.jpg|Blame It (On The Alcohol) Tiktok.jpg|Tik Tok Wannatouch.jpg|Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) Sexy 23.jpg|Kiss Landslide.jpg|Landslide 216 11.jpg|Raise Your Glass 216 1.jpg|Loser Like Me Pretty.jpg|I Feel Pretty / Unpretty 218 01.jpg|Barbra Streisand GLEE S02E18 018.jpg|Born This Way Songbird.jpg|Songbird RITD.jpg|Rolling In The Deep Jayhearts.jpg|Jar Of Hearts Dancingqueen.jpg|Dancing Queen Backto2.jpg|Back To Black NYC 03.jpg|I Love New York / New York, New York NY59.jpg|Light Up The World WeGotTheBeat.png|We Got The Beat 303 16.jpg|Cool 304 03.jpg|Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) 305 25.jpg|Uptown Girl 305 15.jpg|A Boy Like That 305 18.jpg|America HotForTeacher.png|Hot For Teacher OWOA-HMWYBS.jpg|One Way Or Another / Hit Me With Your Best Shot Jayhearts.jpg|Jar Of Hearts 307 01.jpg|I Kissed A Girl WeAreYoung.jpg|We Are Young MLJ-JJF.jpeg|Moves Like Jagger / Jumping Jack Flash Still without.png|Without You 310 17.jpg|We Found Love 311 09.jpg|Bad 311 07.jpg|Smooth Criminal BOW.png|Black Or White Blameit.jpg|Blame It (On The Alcohol) 312 05.jpg|Bamboleo / Hero C-C5.png|Cherish / Cherish LS.png|Love Shack 314 03.jpg|Fly / I Believe I Can Fly Here's to us.png|Here's To Us Duran Duran.png|Hungry Like The Wolf / Rio YSBD.png|You Should Be Dancing Night fever.png|Night Fever MTAW.png|More Than A Woman How I Will Know.png|How Will I Know 317 3.jpg|I Wanna Dance With Somebody 317 10.jpg|Saving All My Love For You 317.jpg|So Emotional Choke 5.png|Cell Block Tango Not the boy next door.png|Not The Boy Next Door Choke 13.png|Shake It Out 319 6.jpg|Love You Like A Love Song 319 29.png|Take My Breath Away 3x21 11.jpg|It's All Coming Back To Me Now 3x21 04.jpg|Paradise By The Dashboard Light 3x21 17.jpg|Starships Tonguetied.jpg|Tongue Tied 322 05.jpg|Forever Young 322 33.png|You Get What You Give 322 13.jpg|Glory Days 401 01.jpg|Americano / Dance Again NYSM.png|New York State Of Mind Time.png|It's Time Boys Boyfriend.jpg|Boyfriend / Boys 3.png|3 402 16.png|Oops! I Did It Again 402 6.png|Everytime 404 33.png|Give Your Heart A Break 404 37.png|Mine 404 41.png|The Scientist 405 03.jpg|Blow Me (One Last Kiss) Everybody Talks.png|Everybody Talks 405 05.jpg|Born To Hand Jive 406 09.jpg|Greased Lightning 406-35.jpg|There Are Worse Things I Could Do 406 12.jpg|You're The One That I Want 407 24.jpg|Holding Out For A Hero Some Nights.jpg|Some Nights 408 07.jpg|Homeward Bound / Home 408 13.jpg|Come See About Me Whistle.png|Whistle 408 06.jpg|Live While We're Young LHAK00.png|Let's Have A Kiki / Turkey Lurkey Time 408 04.jpg|Gangnam Style 411 13.jpg|Locked Out Of Heaven Torn.png|Torn ATY.png|A Thousand Years Love Song.png|Love Song TANY 01.png|The New Year DSMK 01.png|Don't Stop Me Now NBCL 01.jpg|Nutbush City Limits 413 05.jpg|Hung Up GOF 01.jpg|Girl On Fire 414 04.jpg|Just Can't Get Enough We've got tonight.png|We've Got Tonite ACH 00.png|Anything Could Happen OTRNR.jpg|Old Time Rock 'n' Roll / Danger Zone 415 20.jpg|Diamons Are A Girl's Best Friend / Material Girl 415 03.jpg|Unchained Melody 415 01.jpg|Footloose A suivre... 'Mes épisodes préférés :' '- Saison 1 :' *Tout le monde adore le disco *Droit au but *Vitamine D *Minorité report *Complètement Gaga *Rhapsodie - Saison 2 : *Objectif New York *Toxic (épisode) *Duels de duos *Chantons sous la pluie *Le camp des zombies *Bonjour ivresse *Sexy *Sur un air original *Être ou ne paraître *Rumeurs *La reine de la promo *Les lumières de Broadway - Saison 3 : *Opération : Piano violet *Le leprechaun *La première fois (juste pour West Side Story) *Même pas mal *Une fille avec une fille *La jeunesse et un art *Veux-tu m'épouser ? *Michael *Le prof d'espagnol *Joyeuse Saint-Valentin *Ce que la vie nous réserve *Une orientation très disco *On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un *Balosaurus *A nous les Nationales ! - Saison 4 : *The New Rachel *The Break-Up *Glease *Thanksgiving *Naked *Diva *I Do 'Divers trucs :' *Déjà, j'attends avec impatience Santana à New-York. Et je crois que je vais adorer le Kurtcheltana. Déjà, je pense que le Kurtana va bien me faire marrer alors un Kutcheltana... Dans leur super appart', à se faire des courses de vélo genre comme dans un vélodrome... xD. Et à chanter : Funhouse ! :D. *Sinon, je veux que Glee reprenne : I'm Yours, Day 'N' Nite, Apologize, '' Bad Day,'' Airplanes, ''One Day/Reckoning Song, Say It Right, This Is The Life, ''Sexy Bitch / Who's That Chick ? (Akon & David Guetta / Rihanna & David Guetta), Lemon Tree, Black Horse & The Cherry Tree, Goodbye My Lover, Thinking Of You, Because Of You, She Will Be Loved, Hurt, The Reason, I Want To Break Free, Original Sin, Beds Are Burning, With Or Without You, Wonderwall, Message In A Bottle, Enjoy The Silence, Better In Time, Doesn't Mean Anything. -----> A compléter... *Et j'aimerais bien qu'on voit plus Santana dans la deuxième partie de la saison 4. Son absence commence à devenir pesante. Mais avec les quelques spoilers que j'ai lu, je suis plutôt optimiste quant à la mise en avant de son personnage. *Tant qu'à faire, pourquoi pas aussi un peu plus de Mike et de Quinn aussi ? (Bon là, je me fais des illusions). Ah oui, et voici un "diapo-foutoir" ou "diapo-bordel" (appelez-le comme vous le souhaitez) avec des photos ou des gifs que j'aime bien. Ne cherchez pas la logique dedans, il n'y en a aucune. 412 15.jpg 408 30.jpg Unholy Trinity Boys.png Lea&Dianna.jpg Quinn and Rachel.jpg Nolan-gerard-funk.jpg Nolan 01.jpg Naya-Hemo-Glee-Live-brittany-and-santana-22847436-500-346.png 301 Santana.png Darrengnam style.jpg Darren 639.jpg Darren Criss & Mark Salling.jpg 412 05.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-12 0110 1-1.jpg SBL 17.jpg Brittana !.png Mike 10.jpg Mike 01.jpg Quick 1.jpg Melissa 55.jpg 412 2.jpg Tumblr mebx69gVtt1qjs54zo8 r1 250.gif 412 1.jpg Nolan 15.png Harry 160.jpg Quinn 6.gif Karley.png 407 19.jpg 407 13.jpg 407 14.jpg 407 15.jpg 407 17.jpg 407 18.jpg 407 12.jpg 407 05.jpg 407 07.jpg Comiccon 2012 02.jpg Harry Shum Junior sur Twitter.jpg Glee set 06.jpg Chord Overstreet Dianna Agron Overgron.png Darren 153.jpg Comic-con.jpg Comic-Con 2011.jpg QuinnPromo.jpg SantanaPromo.jpg Draw 09.jpg 1007260 1334954272835 full.jpg Brittanaforever.jpg S2 03.jpg S2 08.jpg Ryan.jpg Giftike3.gif Darren 446.png Harry 129.jpg Darren.jpg 120 15.jpg 320 26.jpg 320 49.jpg 319 38.png 319 37.png 319 35.png 319 28.png Naya Rivera Tournage.jpg Promo fin S3.jpg Pokéglee.jpg 311 27.jpg BlaineA.gif 411 18.jpg 414-34.jpg 414 02.jpg 1234.gif 123.gif 412 42.jpg 412 - 52.jpg 412 - 46.jpg 412 - 51.jpg 414 03.jpg Blina 414.png Tumblr lmszb6EqCj1qjb5sbo1 500.jpg Tumblr llrfn4Kj9y1qi5zfyo1 500.png 786316tumblrm3qj1jDP3h1qeqctmo1500.gif Emmy 2012.png ESoM 2.0.jpg 408 20.jpg 408 28.jpg 408 10.jpg Mike.jpg Charliemma.jpg Santana415.gif Keep Calm And....png A suivre... Et pour finir (enfin ?), j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le cast de la cinquième saison de Glee : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KX3AjiqFA1s. Ne vous occupez pas des fans hystériques, c'est "normal". Fin de l'ébauche de roman, j'espère que vous avez survécu !